


To Catch A Prince

by omgitsaddyc



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Break Up and Make Up, Dundrasil Never Fell AU, El has a sweet tooth, El isn't the Luminary, Flirting, Guilty Conscience, M/M, and an Erik tooth, sibling shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitsaddyc/pseuds/omgitsaddyc
Summary: Tired of wandering from kingdom to kingdom and everywhere in between, Erik and Mia make a bet. A bet that puts Erik in Dundrasil's kitchens, and gives him more than he ever bargained for.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I've had this thing sitting in drafts for at least three quarters of a year, and I finally got the inspiration to string it all together into something coherent.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Yell at me in the comments, or over on tumblr at omgitsaddyc. Thanks for reading! <3

Home was a relative word. It always had been for Erik and his younger sister, Mia. Especially after escaping where they’d spent their childhood. Sniflheim was cold and unforgiving, much like their so-called ‘caretakers’, the Vikings. The village claimed they wanted to help them; save them from a stolen youth filled with hard labor and not much else, but were still habitually turned away for fear of retaliation from the viking clan. They supposed wanting to help was enough to help the Sniflheimers sleep at night, but it wasn’t enough to keep Erik and Mia trapped there once they’d saved up enough to feel comfortable leaving. Under the cover of the night they packed what little they had and slowly began to make their way south in search of a better life.

They foraged what they could and stole what they couldn’t from each place they passed through. Erik was wanted in at least two kingdoms from botched heists, and Mia had an itch to see as much of the world as she could now that they were free. They never stayed anywhere more than a few months. Erik told himself one day they’d settle somewhere. Somewhere peaceful, temperate, and close to the sea. He sold anything he acquired of value and stashed the money away in the bank, hoping one day he could make his dream a reality.

One lengthy and cramped boat ride later, they arrived in Zwaardsrust. They were far enough north that the coming summer should be bearable, and far enough from Sniflheim that Erik didn’t feel nervous about being recognized. Erik had stubbornly refused to get a room at the inn, citing camping was free and more than good enough for the night. Mia disagreed. She was on the verge of committing a crime for a warm bath and a clean bed. It had been far too long since she had either comfort.

They enjoyed a decent dinner of seared meat and whatever vegetables Erik had salvaged from the inn’s kitchen scraps. Luckily for them, people too often threw away plenty that was still edible.

Relaxing back against the warmth of the fire, Mia turned to her brother with a devious smile on her face. One that told him whatever she was about to say was trouble.

“I just thought of the greatest heist _ever_.”

Erik raised an eyebrow in reply, looking back at her with his hands folded behind his head. “Yeah? With your greedy little mind I don’t doubt it. Lay it on me.”

“You get in with a royal, and we live in riches for the rest of our lives. You’ve seen those castles. We could have anything we wanted.”

A smile tugged at his lips. “I’m not gonna be some servant. Or a concubine.”

She burst out into laughter, her braid swaying as she shook her head. “I didn’t necessarily mean _that_ , but now that you mention it…” She put a finger to her chin in thought before inspiration and a touch of playful scheming flashed across her eyes. 

“I have an even better idea. A bet. I bet that you can’t get cozy with a royal by the end of the summer.”

Erik sat up and crossed his arms. “And what’s in it for me, other than dealing with a pillow prince that’s never had to work a day in his life?”

Mia snorted. “If you win, I’ll go to school.” 

Before Erik could interject with his surprised approval, she continued. “For a year. If I like it I’ll stay, if it blows I’m out. And if _I_ win...I get first dibs on anything we steal for the next year. And I get to choose what we keep. You always sell the best stuff.”

Erik sat up and stared into the fire as he considered her proposition. What did he have to lose? The worst thing that could happen was maybe getting thrown into a dungeon for a few weeks before he managed to sneak out like he always did. There wasn’t a dungeon he hadn’t been able to break out of yet, and he didn’t see that changing anytime soon. Best case he made out with some decent loot, and maybe even a monarch. It had been quite a while since he’d had any sort of romantically charged encounter with anyone. Hopefully he remembered how.

“Alright, I’m in.”

Mia’s jaw snapped open in shock. “Really? You’re serious?” 

He nodded with a smirk, and she quickly had one to match as they spat in their hands and shook on it. If it meant potentially sending Mia to school he’d do almost anything, and this was pretty tame compared to other ideas Mia had brought to the table. She crossed her legs and began to count on her fingers, not wasting any time with plotting it out. 

“Alright, let’s go through the options. We have Princess Jade of Heliodor.”

Erik bristled. “No way. Too prissy. Next?” 

Mia laughed, the sound echoing against the trees. “She could kick your ass, and you’re right. She’s way too good for a mess like you.” She folded her hands together and leaned forward, the fire lighting up her face like she was about to deliver a prophecy. “Time to get serious. What about Faris, in Gallopolis? He’s cute.”

Erik thought for a moment. Prince Faris was adored by his kingdom, but something about him seemed...off. He had an air of arrogance, like he was always compensating for something. He shook his head.

“Nah, not my type. Who else ya got?”

“Well, there’s Queen Marina in Nautica. She’s a ten.” Mia erupted into giggles and Erik dismissively shook his head with a smile. As beautiful as Marina was, he wasn’t up for an interspecies relationship. He wasn’t even sure if he was up for a human one. He watched Mia think, and stopped her before she made the next logical jump.

“Don’t even think about Sniflheim. Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to shit where you eat?”

She rolled her eyes, chin propped in her hand. “Yeah, you. Weirdo.”

He huffed and gave her a pointed glare. “Either way, bad idea. What about Dundrasil? It’s just through the mountains here.” He furrowed his brows and tried to remember what their prince looked like. He recalled a lanky kid with doofy hair, but it had been a few years since he’d caught a glimpse of him at his coming of age festival. Maybe during the years that passed since then he’d matured a bit.

“What _about Dundrasil_?” Mia asked, crossing her arms over her chest. This was the first option Erik had brought up on his own.

Erik ducked his head, feeling her accusatory stare. “Considering the other options, that’s the best plan.” He stared up at the stars for confirmation, but they only twinkled back like they always did. At least that was a constant. Mia watched him with a taunt on the tip of her tongue, but thought better of it. She was still surprised he’d agreed so easily, and if she pushed her luck it could all fall apart just as quickly. They could discuss the details tomorrow.

The next morning they agreed to head over to Dundrasil to get the lay of the city. It had been a few years since they’d been to the peaceful, lush kingdom and it was a relatively short walk from where they’d camped. Erik marveled at the waterfalls and clear, sparkling mountain water as they passed through, his head on a swivel. Something about this place put him at ease. There was nowhere else in Erdrea quite like it.

The city was pretty similar to what he remembered, but somehow even more pristine than before. Merchants and residences were laid out on the cliffs in a multi-leveled semicircle around the center of town while the castle sat back atop a grand staircase to the east. They made their way to the center of town before Erik cut Mia loose to explore. He gave her a stern warning to behave, especially if this was where they were planning to stay for the foreseeable future.

Erik took his time as he milled about town asking the locals about potential work in the castle, and it just so happened that they were looking for kitchen help to aid with the upcoming festival season. He thanked the shopkeep and headed over to the castle gates to inquire further. He took a deep breath as he got closer, preparing himself for an unpleasant conversation. Guards were some of Erik’s least favorite people, but as he approached them he was taken aback by their manners. They were happy to direct him over to the kitchens with genuine smiles. Leagues friendlier than Heliodor or even Sniflheim.

“You seem like a good kid, and we’re always happy to welcome newcomers into town. I’m sure they’ll have you in an apron in no time at all.”

He thanked them one last time before continuing on, giving them a wave as he went. Erik took his time following the guards’ directions and poked around a little. No one seemed the least bit suspicious of a stranger wandering around and admiring the castle grounds. This place might be a little _too_ trusting. 

It was a pretty standard layout for a castle, but Erik was sure there were plenty of hidden passages that led all over. He’d made his way out of a few dungeons, and he figured this one was no different. He worked his way back around to the kitchens and knocked on the door. Someone clad in a blood-smeared apron weilding a meat cleaver answered with a warm smile, and if Erik wasn’t absolutely sure he was in the right place he might have turned tail at the sight.

“Hi, uh…I’m here for the kitchen job?”

They whisked him inside without another word and had him take a seat at the polished prep counter. The head chef folded their hands in their lap and gave Erik their full attention.

“Tell me a little about yourself. Why do you want to work for the Drasilian royal family?”

Erik made sure to sit up straight and look his interviewer in the eye. He’d done enough odd jobs while traveling in the past to know how to impress a superior.

“Well, my name is Erik. My little sister and I just moved into town. I’ve heard nothing but great things about Dundrasil. The town is really nice, everyone is so kind, and I’ve heard rumors that the royal family are quite giving to those down on their luck. We need more people like them, and it would be an honor to be able to give something back.” He ended with a genuine smile, and he knew he’d nailed it.

The chef sat back and gave a hearty laugh. “Ah, that’s what I like to hear! You sound like a fine young man. Tell you what, swing back ‘round here tomorrow afternoon and we’ll get ya started.” They tossed an apron at him with a wink and shuffled him towards the door. “I’ll let the guards know to expect you, Erik. Ciao for now!”

He thanked them with a polite bow and headed back out towards the gates with an extra spring in his step. Today had been one stroke of luck after another, and the cynical side of his mind piped up to remind him it couldn’t last. Luck or not, as things began to fall into place he was more confident that he’d be winning this bet in no time at all.

* * *

Erik cinched a knot behind his back and smoothed out the front of his apron with his palms, grimacing at how slight it made him look. Maybe working in the kitchens would give him and Mia a steady source of food for once. He couldn’t imagine the generous royal family would let any of their employees go hungry on their watch.

“I really need to start working out,” he mumbled, looking around the kitchen for his new boss. Not even a moment later, the head chef clapped a hand on his shoulder from behind, making Erik jump with a start. 

“Ah, the new recruit! Glad you made it back. As long as you know your way around a paring knife you’ll be fine, son.” 

A confident smile broke across Erik’s face. He knew his way around a dagger, that was for sure. How different could it be? The chef placed a sack of potatoes on the counter beside him, full enough that a few rolled out when it was set down. 

“Peel these by the time I get back. I have to go butcher some chickens for supper.”

Erik shuddered at the thought. Hopefully they never asked him to do _that_. He grabbed a potato and began to run the knife parallel to the skin, peeling it with minimal effort. His mind wandered while he got into a rhythm, trying to picture what the prince might look like now. He remembered ash brown hair and light blue eyes, touched with grey like the sky just before an incoming rainstorm. 

A sudden pain stabbed into his hand, and he looked down to see he’d nicked his pointer finger. He cursed under his breath, sticking the wounded finger in his mouth to quell the beading blood. When he looked up, the very subject of his daydreaming was standing across the kitchen. And he was staring right at him. With a quick intake of breath Erik’s eyes went wide, and he immediately tried to make himself look busy. The other man smiled sweetly and walked over to where Erik was stationed.

“Are you alright? Those things can get pretty slippery.”

Erik raised his eyes to the very same ones he was just trying to imagine, and he wasn’t even close. They were bluer than he originally thought, with the slightest touch of grey mixed in for good measure. There was curiosity in them, along with a sincerity that made Erik’s heart ache.

Panic rose in his throat when he realized that the vision in front of him had spoken, and he quickly shook his head, a blush rapidly spreading across his face and down his neck. “Y-yeah. Must have zoned out there,” he replied, a hand flying up to his neck to try and rub the blush away.

His visitor sat down beside him and grabbed a potato off the counter. Wordlessly, he pulled a small whittling knife out of his pocket and began to peel alongside him. He looked over at Erik with a charming smile. Did this guy ever not smile? 

“Are you new? I haven’t seen you down here before.” _And I feel like I’d remember seeing someone so lovely_.

Erik nodded. “Just got the job yesterday, actually.” He took notice of the regal clothing, but his demeanor didn’t quite match up. He was too...chummy. Erik was almost certain he knew exactly who his company was, but he wanted confirmation before making a complete fool of himself.

“You look like you’re dressed too nicely to be hanging around the kitchens.” 

The man laughed, and the sound was almost musical. Erik found himself wanting to hear more of it. 

He held his hands up, signalling defeat. “You caught me. It was rude not to introduce myself right away, but I don’t really care for titles. Unnecessary pomp and all that. My name is Eleven, but you can just call me El. In fact, I’d prefer you call me El. I’m down here a lot between sneaking snacks and chatting up the cooks to influence what we have for dinner.”

 _And now to see you whenever I can_.

“And you are?” 

This was definitely Dundrasil’s pride and joy; Prince Eleven. There was no questioning it now. Erik’s grip slipped, and he nicked another finger, cursing aloud. 

“Ow, damn it! I swear I’m never this clumsy.” He looked up before sticking his finger in his mouth. “I’m Erik. Nice to meet you, El.”

El reached over to the sink to wet a wash rag, and handed it over to stanch the bleeding. He repeated Erik’s name and gave him a long look, like he was trying his hardest to commit it to memory. 

Erik took the rag with an unusually shy grin. “Thanks.”

There was that smile again. It lit up the whole damn kitchen. 

“No problem.” El got up and held his hand out, and Erik reached forward with his uninjured one to shake it. “Thanks for putting up with me on your first day, Erik. Catch you later? Hopefully with all of your fingers?”

Erik could already feel his face heating up and mentally begged it to stop. “Yeah, sounds good. See ya around, El.”

As soon as the door clicked shut, Erik leaned back on his stool and let out a long sigh. The prince was very different from what he remembered. He was more confident, and incredibly handsome. Especially up close. 

His smile wavered. This felt wrong. The prince wasn’t some stuffy, high strung busy-body sitting up on his throne all day. He was a genuine person who seemed to care about everyone no matter their rank or background. The thought of stealing anything from him made his stomach churn. He rested his elbows on the counter with a sigh, picking up one of the last potatoes to be peeled.

As he stared listlessly across the kitchen where El was standing just minutes ago, Erik started to regret ever making this bet.

* * *

With the generous salary he was now receiving, Erik was easily able to afford a comfortable place for him and Mia to stay. On top of that, he was almost always sent home with leftovers. Dundrasil didn’t believe in throwing out extra food, and instead gladly handed it out to their employees and anyone else in need within the kingdom.

Mia sat sideways at the table with her feet kicked up on the chair beside her, digging in as soon as Erik handed her a plate of steaming food. “I don’t even care if I win, I could live like this forever! Why didn’t I think of this sooner?” She began to pester Erik with questions between bites.

“So how’s the job? Can’t believe it’s already been a week. Did you even get to meet the prince yet?”

Erik put down his fork and folded his arms down on the table. “I have, actually. On my first day. Just strolled into the kitchen and started peeling potatoes with me. It was kinda weird.” He watched her reaction, and she didn’t seem suspicious. But her next question almost made him choke on his dinner.

“So is he hot? Gross? Regret your choice yet?”

Once he swallowed his nearly inhaled food, Erik shot her a look across the table. “Let’s just say I’m winning this, no problem. He was practically flirting with me the other day. Might as well start packing your bag for the Academie, sis.” He flashed a grin before downing the rest of his drink.

Mia scoffed and quietly finished her meal. She put her plate in the sink and gave Erik a wave before nabbing a book from the shelf and shutting herself in her room for the night. “Thanks for the grub.”

Having her own door she could shut whenever she wanted was a new luxury they hadn’t been able to afford until now, and Mia was already taking advantage of it. Erik smiled to himself as he got cozy in a chair by the window, looking out at the people out and about on evening errands. He never thought this type of life would be possible for him and Mia, but the kindness of this kingdom continued to surprise him. Perhaps they could stay here even if their current plan didn’t pan out. 

Another pang of guilt struck Erik in the gut. El was nothing but nice, and here he was trying to deceive him. He wasn’t technically lying; he really did like El the more he saw him, but the fact that his initial intentions were less than pure still prodded at his mind. He didn’t want to use El, and he vowed to himself that if things went anywhere that he needed to come clean. It was only fair, even if it could potentially ruin their budding friendship.

He got up and poured himself a glass of water before lightly knocking on Mia’s door. 

“Night, kid. Don’t stay up too late.”


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks Erik began to get to know El and his eating habits rather well. Whether or not the prince snuck down after dinner every night for the extra serving of dessert Erik always had saved for him or to chat him up he wouldn’t know, but he didn’t mind either way. He caught himself looking forward to their daily meetups, even if they were short. It wasn’t long before he’d catch his thoughts drifting to El and how cute his laugh was, or how sweet his smile. He was always genuinely interested in whatever Erik had to say. No one had ever paid him this kind of attention before, and it felt good. Better than good. He didn’t have much experience with whatever the feeling fluttering around in his chest was, but it was a welcome change. 

A bin of dishes appeared in the sink after dinner as usual. Erik began to take them out and place them into the soapy water to soak, but before he dumped the rest of the bin he caught a scrap of paper wedged between two plates and pulled it out. He unfolded the neatly creased note and scanned over the fancy handwriting, his eyes slowly widening.

_Erik,_

_Meet me outside my quarters after you’re finished for the evening? Could you also bring an extra big slice of cake? You’re the best._

_Yours,_

_-El_

Erik sat down and reread the note. It was only three short sentences, but there were a few things that had caught his attention.

_Evening_. The time of day when more intimate meetings usually took place. 

_His quarters_. That was certainly more private than any of their other encounters. It did say ‘outside’, but Erik couldn’t imagine El would just take the cake and dismiss him. Not with how casual they’d become. He could ask anyone on the wait staff to bring him cake, but he had specifically asked him. And in a relatively private manner with the handwritten note in a dish bin he knew Erik would be handling. 

Lastly, he’d signed the note Yours. Maybe that was just a common way to sign a note, Erik had no idea. But something told him it wasn’t. Something told him it was meant to be much more personal. Analyzation aside, Erik went to work on the dishes so he wouldn’t keep El waiting.

At half past eight, Erik nervously stood outside of El’s door. He was still in his uniform apron, so if anyone happened to see him it wouldn’t look out of place. He knocked at the large, wooden doors and flinched back as the sound echoed down the halls. A few moments of silence passed, and as each one ticked by Erik considered bolting down the hall like he’d never been here. Before he could make a break for it the door cracked open, and a pair of soft, blue eyes peeked out. Once El saw who it was he opened the door wide and ushered Erik inside with a warm smile.

He wasn’t dressed in his usual clothes. It was almost strange seeing El so casual. He wore more modest sleep clothes than Erik would expect from someone of his status; the soft, simple fabric hanging loose around his frame. Erik tried to keep his nerves under control as he offered up the platter of cake. That was why he was here. The cake. Not because El would have any ulterior motives. Certainly not.

“Hope this qualifies as extra big. Have a bigger sweet tooth than usual this evening?” 

El looked from the cake to his face, and Erik’s breath caught in his throat as he watched El’s gaze travel down his frame, then back up again. Was he...checking him out? His nerves suddenly multiplied, and he shifted to place the cake on the nightstand before his shaking hands dropped it and ruined the plush carpeting.

“You could say that.”

Erik didn’t miss the flash of hunger in his eyes or the subtle growl to his voice. It sent a shiver straight down his spine. He still wasn’t exactly sure where this was going, but one thing was for certain - he wanted to find out. 

El took his freed hand and led him over to sit on the edge of the bed. He took a seat beside him, much closer than Erik expected. “I figured we could spend some time together outside of work. Your duties are complete for the evening?” He reached for Erik’s hand and tipped his head to the side to punctuate the question. Dumbstruck, all Erik could do was nod in reply.

“I invited you up here because I want you to know that I see you as a true friend, and not just because you bring me food.” A wry smile crept across his face, along with the faintest beginnings of a blush.

He said the word friend, but the way his eyes moved from Erik’s eyes down to his lips suggested something more. Did El want to kiss him? Did he want El to kiss him? Erik’s mind began to spiral and his heart rate doubled. This was just excitement from furthering his advantage over Mia, not because a hot prince was looking at him like he was a three-course meal. 

A healthy dose of guilt sat at the bottom of his gut at the reminder of why he was here. Since he’d arrived a month ago things had gone better than expected, so much so that Erik was beginning to think that this had the potential to turn into something so real he wouldn’t be able to contain it. The thought of hurting El in the slightest made his heart ache, and he knew that eventually he had to come clean. It might ruin everything they’d built so far, but El deserved to know the truth. Maybe if he was lucky they could work past it and have a chance at something more.

Erik snapped out of his internal panic to see that El had gotten much closer. Close enough that he could feel the warmth of his breath on his cheek. He looked up to meet his eyes, and when he did he knew he was done for. 

He made a snap decision and chose to throw what little caution he had left into the wind. He’d deal with the consequences later. Right now all he wanted was El’s full attention - and his hands - on him. He reached up and traced his hand across El’s cheek, a pleased smile breaking when he felt him lean into the touch. His thumb caught the edge of El’s lip in a silent question, and a single breath later they were connected.

Erik wrapped his arms around El’s neck and allowed himself to be pulled into his lap. He tilted his head to the side, gaining better leverage to kiss him harder. His efforts were met with a muffled groan against his lips, which only grew louder as his hand trailed up to twist in El’s hair. He felt a sting as El bit down on his lip, and the small shock of pain was enough to fuel Erik’s fire further. His hands gripped at the fabric of El’s nightshirt, and he soon realized he’d forgone breathing entirely in favor of chasing the taste of his partner. Erik reluctantly broke away and sat back with a grin as he caught his breath. Friends usually didn’t kiss like _that_.

“I thought you said you saw me as a friend.”

El looked a little guilty, but his satisfied smile didn’t falter. “I do, but maybe I want to see you as more than that as well.”

He reached up to brush a loose strand of hair behind El’s ear. “If that means we can keep doing this, I’m game.”

And they continued to do so until they lay tangled and gasping in the sheets, clothes rumpled and faces flushed. El leaned in to give Erik one last peck on the cheek before he sat up and ran a hand through his thoroughly mussed hair. 

“That’s certainly one way to work up an appetite. Share this with me? That was actually the reason I asked you to bring extra.” He reached for the plate of cake and offered the first bite to Erik, leaning back against the headboard.

Erik sat up beside him and took the offered bite. He normally didn’t have much of a taste for sweets, but this was the single greatest bite of cake he’d ever had. It suddenly made sense why El was so fond of it. He made a note to try and spend some time with the bakers to learn how they were made. Perhaps he could try his hand at it and make one as a surprise.

The cake long since devoured and the dirty plate forgotten on the nightstand, the pair relaxed back against the pillows and talked about anything and everything as the night wore on. Erik lay with his head pillowed between El’s neck and shoulder while El’s arm rested comfortably around his waist, holding him close. El didn’t get a chance to talk to others his age too often, and although him and Erik came from different backgrounds, he was surprisingly easy to talk to. When they finally reached a comfortable lull in the conversation, El turned his head and reached down to gently tilt Erik’s chin up. 

“You’re so beautiful. I’ve thought about you every day since I met you.”

Erik’s eyes went wide as El’s kind words shocked him into a brief silence. He stared back for a few moments until he was able to piece together a response. “You’re surrounded by beautiful things, so that’s a pretty impressive compliment.” He let his eyes fall shut and leaned further into the touch. “You’re pretty good-looking, yourself.”

Their noses brushed, and Erik began to laugh. El bumped their noses together with a pout.

“What’s so funny?”

“When I started working here I never imagined I’d end up in the prince’s bed. Talk about benefits.”

El reeled him in just enough to press a brief kiss to Erik’s lips.“Then you shouldn’t have stolen my heart your first day, peeling potatoes and cutting your finger. From the moment I saw you I wanted to know you.”

Erik’s guilt rushed back and hit him full-force. It sat on his chest so heavily he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He truly liked El. He’d just accused Erik of stealing his heart, but El hadn’t left empty-handed.

“Yeah, well, you’ve got mine too. Dirty royals, always takin’ what they think they deserve.” He looked up with a cheeky grin as he felt El’s hold on him tighten.

“You’ve got that right.”

Just then, El caught sight of the clock across the room over Erik’s shoulder. It was already well into the late night hours, threatening to spill over into early morning.

“Oh dear, I’ve kept you rather late. Would you like an escort back home? Or…” He trailed off, looking away in a sudden bout of bashfulness over asking Erik to stay over.

“Or?” Erik questioned, lightly taking El’s chin in his hand to tug him back.

“Or you could stay the night, if you’d like. I promise to keep my hands to myself.” He held his hands up above the blanket to prove his point. “I could have a guest room made up as well if you’d prefer. Whatever you find most comfortable.”

Erik curled even further into El’s side. “Here's good. Could you get the light?"

El's heart threatened to melt over the man in his arms. With a snap of his fingers the lights went dim, and he pulled them both down among the pillows.

"Goodnight, Erik."

"Night, El."

* * *

Erik awoke with his cheek pressed against El's chest. He slowly lifted his head to glance around the room, his hazy mind filling in the gaps from his memory. Last night hadn't been a dream after all, it seemed. The sun streamed through a crack in the curtains, and before Erik could get too lost in the bliss of being cuddled up with Dundrasil's prince, he realized it was too bright outside. He was most certainly late for the breakfast shift.

He sat up with a start, jostling El enough to groggily join him as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What's the matter?"

Erik took a moment to admire El's sleepy mumbling before the panic returned. "Sorry to startle you awake, but I'm pretty sure I'm late for work." He felt arms snake around his waist just before he was pulled back down into the bedding. Lips pressed to his forehead and a hand began to comb the tangles out of his hair. 

"I'll send word down that I held you up. Don't worry about it. Five more minutes? Please?"

Erik couldn't even try to deny him with the pleading look in his eyes. He hugged El tighter in defeat. "Five more minutes, and then I gotta get ready."

Half an hour later they stood in front of the door, up and ready to face the day. El took both of Erik's hands in his and gave him a nervous smile.

“I want to make my intentions perfectly clear.”

Erik tilted his head to the side in curiosity. He hadn't really expected El to explain himself after last night. “Oh? And what are your intentions exactly?”

“To pursue you.”

Erik couldn't help the grin that broke across his face. The formality of it all sounded wrong, but he played along. “And what happens if you catch me?”

“If I am to be so lucky, then I’ll have to make you mine.”

Erik’s body betrayed him as a searing blush crept its way up his neck. He liked the assertive way El stated what he was after, and he decided he was all in. He knew the saying; the higher the risk, the higher the reward. And if the reward was El’s lips on his, intertwined in the silken sheets...he’d play those odds.

El gently pressed his lips to the back of Erik’s hand before he let go to open the door. “See you later?”

Erik winked, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in a taunt. “You know where I work.”

* * *

When Erik got back down to the kitchens, he was at least two hours late. But instead of a scolding, he was met with a smile and an envelope.

“Morning, Erik! This was sent down for you just a few minutes ago. And don’t fret about being tardy. Prince Eleven explained he held you up this morning.” They winked before handing it over, and Erik mustered up the most innocent smile he could as his face flushed pink.

He took the envelope and slid his finger under the gap to break the wax seal. He smiled when he unfolded the parchment and recognized the handwriting. 

_Erik,_

_The castle is holding a ball next month for the solstice, and it would be my honor to have you accompany me. We can discuss the finer details this afternoon in the gardens if you’re interested, say just after lunch? See you then._

_Yours,_

_-El_

The chef eyed him curiously, but didn’t comment. There were plenty of dishes to wash from breakfast before they could start preparing lunch, and Erik busied himself to avoid further questions.

His mind wandered as he dunked his hands into the water. El enjoyed their time together so much that he’d invited him to a fancy royal function. As his date. He wanted to be seen by Erdrea’s finest with him on his arm. That was almost heavier than any sort of confession. Did he want to be seen like that with El? Would he even fit in? Before he could let his mind spiral any further, he decided to channel his mounting anxiety into washing the rest of the dishes.

The rest of Erik’s shift went by in a blur as he prepped vegetables, ran a few errands, and cleaned up after lunch had been served. He untied his apron and slung it over his shoulder before heading over to the gardens to meet with El.

He'd had the majority of his shift to think it over, and the more Erik analyzed every potential outcome of going to a ball with the local prince, the more he realized his desire to spend time with El outweighed fears of any high society faux pas he'd undoubtedly make.

El sat on a bench beneath the trees, and he looked like he was straight out of a fairytale as the flower petals fluttered past in the breeze. He stood with a smile when he saw Erik and reached for his hand before bowing to kiss it.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet me here.” He kept Erik’s hand in his and led him to sit down. “Have you had enough time to consider my invitation?”

Erik shifted his hand to intertwine their fingers and gave El’s hand a squeeze. “I have. And I’d be honored to be your arm candy, your Highness.”

El stifled a laugh and reached back behind the bench, placing a simple paper-wrapped parcel in Erik’s lap. He inspected it as he picked it up, shooting El an accusatory look.

“To wear to the ball, if you’d like. I thought the color would go particularly well with your eyes.”

Erik unwrapped the garment with care and held it up against the afternoon sunlight. It was a formal jacket, lightweight and surprisingly comfortable as he stood and shrugged it on. El was right; the deep, midnight blue would look quite nice against the bright coloring of his hair and eyes. He cinched the button at his waist closed and planted his hands on his hips with a grin.

“So, how do I look?”

El stood alongside him and placed his hands on his waist, pulling him closer. “Dashingly handsome. I have a feeling you’ll be breaking some hearts come the solstice.”

Erik laughed, basking in the touch as well as the compliment. He looked down at the glittering embroidery on the cuffs of his sleeves before meeting El’s eyes. “This is really nice. Almost too nice.” He threaded his arms around El’s neck and pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you.”

Strong arms hugged him back, and for a moment Erik wondered what El might look like without all of the velvet and ruffles that covered his upper-half. He felt El’s breath tickle the shell of his ear.

“Care to stay for dinner?”

Erik pulled away with an apologetic frown. He wanted to, but it had already been more than a day since he stopped in at home to give any word to Mia. He didn’t want her thinking he’d been tossed into the dungeons. 

“As much as I wouldn’t mind a repeat of last night, I should get home to my little sister.”

El stepped back and brought a hand up to cover his mouth in embarrassment. “My sincerest apologies, I didn’t realize I was keeping you from someone. Please extend my apology to your sister as well.” He bowed, and Erik held in a laugh at the formality. 

He put a reassuring hand on El’s shoulder. “I wanted to stay. Don’t worry about it, she’s fine. She’s only a couple of years younger than me. She can handle a night by herself every now and then.”

“Even so, it was rude of me to assume. I should let you get back.” El gently held Erik’s chin and pulled him forward for a kiss. It was brief and much more reserved compared to their last one, but it still made Erik’s knees weak. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he felt El’s breath tickle the shell of his ear, his words warm and inviting.

“That said, my door is always open for you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Erik carefully shut the door to their rented home with full arms, and didn’t even get the chance to turn around until Mia pounced with questions. 

“Where were you last night? And what’s _that_?” Mia sat on an armchair with her arms crossed, only uncrossing them to point at the package wedged under his arm, only partially hidden by the boxes of warm food in his hands.

“Geez, someone’s nosey.” He set the food down on the table and moved to hang his new garment up in the closet.

“A fancy jacket? Have a hot date?” She sat and thought for a moment, then looked up at Erik with a gasp that was quickly replaced with a scowl. “You stayed overnight. Are you sure you haven’t already won?”

Erik held his hands up to stop her. “No! I swear. I did stay the night, but it’s not like that. He’s a gentleman, Mia.”

She scoffed. “Yeah, but you’re not.”

“I _promise_ you I didn’t. I met El after work, and he gave me this along with an invitation to the ball next month. If you’re nice maybe I could even get you in.”

She tried to act like the prospect of going to a royal ball didn’t excite her, but Erik knew better. Mia had more than a curious interest in finery and the workings of higher society. If she didn’t, they might not have even ended up here.

He slid into the chair across from her and slumped his shoulders, exhaling heavily as he picked up his fork. “This is different. I can’t really explain it other than I’m a total idiot whenever I’m around him.”

Mia crossed her arms over her chest with a deep frown. “I can’t believe you’re _falling_ for him. That wasn’t the plan.” She leaned across the table and rapped her knuckles against his head. “The bet, remember? Get in and get out. Preferably with something expensive.”

Erik gave her a sharp side-eye. “You don’t understand.”

Mia threw her hands in the air, exasperated. “Oh, I don’t _understand_ , he says! Well excuse me for trying to have a little fun. Are you going to tell him about why you came here in the first place? I’m sure that would go over really well now, huh?”

Erik tensed. He was more than well aware. “Just shut up for once, would you?”

She backed off, seeing that she’d hit a nerve. They stabbed at their food for a few minutes in silence before Erik spoke up.

“He’s not just some uppity prince in a castle. He’s a really good person and I-” He sighed, resting his face in his palms. “I don’t know why he’s interested in someone like me. I’m no one, from nowhere. But he doesn’t care about that. He sees me as I am, and somehow that’s enough. I don’t get it.”

Mia instantly felt guilty. Erik never talked about anyone like that, and she certainly hadn’t seen him as happy as he had been recently in a long time. “Look, I’m sorry. As long as you’re happy...whatever. Just be careful.”

Erik stared back at her in shock. Mia wasn’t one to apologize so freely, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“Thanks, Mia. I will. And you’re right, I should tell him. I just...need to find the right time.”

* * *

El lounged back in the plush armchair, letting his hair splay out against the cushion. He was expecting Princess Jade this afternoon, and he hadn’t had a chance to sneak down to visit Erik after lunch because of it. He tried to hide the grumpy look on his face as the door swung open and the guards announced his guest. He rose to his feet to properly greet the princess, and once the guards left to stand post outside they flopped down side by side on the sofa. They’d grown up together, so there was no sense of formality when it was just the two of them. Jade blew her bangs out of her face and propped her chin in her hand as they caught up and chatted idly about the comings and goings of their respective kingdoms. Once the small talk was exhausted, Jade sat back and regarded El with a sly smile.

"Have you asked anyone to the ball? I’ve already had a few inquiries about you, you know. You’re quite the eligible bachelor."

His face shaded at the sudden question. He should have known Jade would ask. He bit his lip, knowing full well he couldn’t lie without her reading him like an open book. "It just so happens I have. I'm sort of...seeing someone."

She raised a manicured eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'sort of'?"

El sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It’s still relatively new. He works down in the kitchens, and he stayed over for a night last week.” He watched her expression change from curiosity to shock and quickly explained. “But not like you're thinking. It was just a sleepover of sorts. Stop looking at me like that!"

Jade's eyes widened along with her grin. "Eleven, are you having a tryst?!" 

They broke into laughter. "It's not really a secret, but you are the first person I've told. I planned on presenting him at the ball, with his permission, of course."

"Well, tell me all about him. What's his name? He must be rather special to have caught your eye."

El couldn’t help but smile at finally getting to tell someone about the subject of his daydreams. "Erik. His name is Erik. He's so lovely, I’ve thought so since the moment I saw him. He's got bright blue hair and the most beautiful eyes to match. He's funny, and kind, and I never know what he's going to say next. I’m always looking forward to the next time I can see him. I’ve interrupted him at work so many times I think the chef is ready to chase me down with a cleaver."

She twirled a loose hair around her finger and gave him a look he couldn’t quite place. "It sounds like you're quite fond already. So when’s the wedding? I’ll make sure to clear my schedule." 

His head snapped up, his face searing. "What?"

Jade smoothed out her skirts and reached over to pat El’s shoulder. “Calm down, I’m only joking. You’re much too easy to rile up. I’m glad to hear someone’s caught your interest, hopefully this will settle all of the courting rumors. You know how it is." She rolled her eyes. "Well, I can’t wait to meet him. Tell him I’ll beat him to a pulp if he ever so much as upsets you.”

El relaxed his shoulders and helped her up with a chuckle. “Naturally. I’ll be sure to mention it.”

* * *

The next two weeks passed as usual, and before Erik knew it the solstice was upon him. He had the day off, and had spent it making sure Mia was settled and preparing for the ball that evening. He was shocked when Mia declined his invitation to join him, saying something about having better things to do than try to impress some stuffy royals. 

Erik straightened his jacket and gave himself one last look in the mirror before turning to leave. He ruffled Mia’s hair and shot her a smile over his shoulder.

“Alright, I’m off. Don’t wait up.”

He didn’t have to turn to see her unbothered expression. “I won’t. Don’t do anything too stupid.”

The walk to the castle was uneventful, but the town was bustling. Minstrels and performers were out in the streets, and small crowds of townsfolk gathered around with food and drink to dance, clap, and sing along. It seemed like the solstice was a holiday for everyone, not just the upper class. 

It felt strange as he climbed the stairs up to the castle. Any other day and he’d be among the commonfolk, hanging back and nursing an ale as he watched for easy targets to pickpocket. Events like these tended to turn even the most careful careless, and Erik had quickly learned how to take advantage. 

But things had changed almost overnight. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d picked a pocket or lifted a loaf of bread from a distracted merchant. They hadn’t had to since Erik started working in the castle. His job had not only provided them with enough to afford food and shelter, but he’d even been able to save up a decent amount as well. He glanced down and tugged at the cuffs of his dress coat. Things had changed, and so had he. Meeting and getting to know El had started to bring out the best in him, even if that wasn’t the prince’s intention. He knew he didn’t really deserve someone like El, but that didn’t change the feelings that warmed his chest and made his heart flutter.

Erik reached the top of the stairs and squared his shoulders. He had to come clean. Tonight.

He was escorted into the ballroom with a flourish, and he almost had to shield his eyes from the bright lights. There were flowers and brightly colored fabrics dotting the dance floor and every other corner of the room, and it was almost overwhelming. Erik took a deep breath and scanned the room for El. He couldn’t be that hard to find when-

Erik quickly ducked around a pillar when he spotted a familiar face. Where had he seen them before? He brought a hand up to his chin in thought, and the memory along with the embarrassment slapped him in the face. He’d robbed them back in Heliodor, before he was thrown in prison for the first time for a string of high-class heists in Erdrea’s capital. He counted on his fingers to try and guess how many years had passed since then. Hopefully enough had, and they didn’t recognize him from the posters.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder from behind. Erik whirled around to come face-to-face with the same person he was looking for. Nerves prickled at the base of his neck as El took his hand and brought it up to his lips in his usual greeting.

“Good evening, Erik. You look positively stunning. Can I get you something to drink?”

A drink sounded good. He could use something to settle his nerves. He felt a little like a caged animal in his fancy clothes, trapped in the middle of a royal ballroom. El turned around and offered him a glass of something pale and carbonated. He took it with a grateful nod, and winced at the first sip as the bubbles burned his nose.

El hid his giggle behind a gloved hand. “It’s a bit of an acquired taste, but it’ll help with the dancing. May I show you around, introduce you to some people?”

It honestly sounded awful, being toted around and introduced to people he didn’t care about and would never see again, but as they walked around and El pointed out various noble families from across Erdrea, he fell into the comfortable hum of his voice and imagined it was just the two of them. That was, until he was jarred out of his daydream when they stopped in front of a dark-haired woman dressed like she had materialized from out of a story book. Erik followed El’s lead and bowed in greeting. 

“Princess Jade! There you are. Thank you so much for joining us this evening. I’d like you to meet my date, Erik.”

Jade extended her arm, and Erik gently took her hand as El always did with him. “Good evening Princess, it’s an honor to meet you.” 

She smiled and nodded in reply. “Likewise, Erik. It’s nice to finally meet you. El’s told me so much about you. He’s quite smitten, if you couldn’t already tell.”

El coughed and shot her a look. Erik managed a laugh and gave his arm a comforting squeeze. “That’s good to hear.” El’s face only reddened. 

“Do have fun this evening, but don’t keep the poor boy out too late.”

“No promises. If you’re in need of a dance partner later, let me know.”

She rolled her eyes, knowing she’d need to be saved from at least one nobleman who thought they had a shot with Heliodor’s princess. “Thank you, I’m sure I will.”

After a few much less exciting introductions, El led Erik out to the center of the dance floor. Erik glanced around and noticed that everyone was watching them. He felt El’s right hand come to rest at the small of his back while his left laced their fingers together. Erik’s free hand settled on El’s shoulder, and he followed his lead.

Erik felt everyone’s stares as they began to dance. “There’s...a lot of fancy people here. You sure you don’t want to dance with one of them?”

El’s grip on him tightened, as if the question alone was offensive. “Absolutely not. My father served in my mother’s personal guard, and they’ve reassured me I’m free to choose whomever I see fit as my partner.” His hand drifted lower, scandalously so as it brushed the base of his spine before returning his hand to its proper spot for formal dancing.

“And you are most certainly _fit_.”

He didn’t know if it was the drink or the company that had given El such a confidence boost, but Erik couldn’t deny that it was attractive. He couldn’t even manage a response as they continued on as if nothing had happened. All he could do was stare back at El’s adoring gaze, which didn’t leave him once as they twirled around the dance floor. As the music faded out and into the next song, El made no move to let him go. Erik wouldn’t have subjected himself to this for anyone else, but something about being whisked around a ballroom by a handsome prince - _his_ handsome prince, was too good to pass up.

Several songs later they drifted over to the edge of the dance floor, and El seamlessly led them away as they slipped out of the ranks of still-dancing couples. He looked nervous; a little too pale after all of that dancing. His clammy hand squeezed Erik’s, and he tried his best to mask the waver in his voice.

“There’s actually something rather important I wanted to ask you.”

Erik’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest. Rather important? His mind began to race at the possibilities, each more terrifying and thrilling than the last. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and nodded over towards the hallway. “Shall we move somewhere more private?”

“Yes, good idea. Follow me.” El led Erik down the hall and around the corner to a private balcony that overlooked the gardens. Luckily it was unoccupied as they stepped out into the cool night air.

They stood in silence for a moment with their hands joined over the railing. Erik looked out over the meticulously kept gardens and suddenly remembered the promise he’d made before walking through the castle doors this evening. Before he could begin to formulate what he wanted to say, El turned to him with his hands clasped against his chest.

“Erik, I’m going to be completely selfish when I ask you this, but I want to offer you a promotion of sorts. I’d like you to be my royal advisor. I can assure you there’s a raise, and you’ll spend most of your days doing things similar to what I do. Meetings, planning, and a whole lot of pomp and circumstance, but we’d be together much more often, and I-”

He took a breath and stopped for fear of nervously rambling on.

Erik almost couldn’t meet his hopeful gaze, on the verge of tears. This was it. He had to tell him now or the guilt of why he’d come to Dundrasil would eat him alive. He failed to choke back a sob, and that was it. Game over. 

“El, I-”

He felt El wrap his arms around him and pull him close as his hand stroked through Erik’s hair. “What’s the matter? I’m sorry if I’ve come on too strong, I just thought-”

Erik pushed himself away. “No El, please just listen. Before I say this, I want you to know that I really care about you, and because of that I can’t keep this a secret anymore. You deserve to know the truth.” He sighed, his shoulders slouching as he struggled to look up at El’s confused expression.

“The whole reason I started working here...was because of a bet with my sister. To get to you.”

El took a couple of steps back and stared, shocked. He couldn’t believe what he’d heard, surely it wasn’t true? His shock slowly morphed into anger the more he understood. He took a single step forward and his boots echoed against the stone. His hands shook at his sides.

“You _what_? Erik, what are you saying?”

Erik reached for him, pleading. “As soon as I met you, I realized it was all wrong. That you were a person with feelings. And then I started to actually fall for you, and now...I wouldn’t be able to live with myself without you knowing the truth. El…?”

Erik tried to get closer, but El only stepped away until his back was against the door. He shook his head sadly, the heartbreak clear on his face as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

“I can’t believe all this time we’ve spent together, all of the things we’ve talked about...it was a lie? A joke? I-” His anger had already faded back into sadness as his shoulders slouched in defeat. “Erik, I- I need you to leave. Now.”

“El, wait. Just let me explain-”

He held his hands up, his voice barely above a whisper.

“You’re relieved of all duties. Please, just leave.”

El didn’t return to the ballroom. After he watched Erik walk out the door and out of his life, he snuck his way down the hall, up the stairs, and back to his bedroom. As soon as the door shut behind him, he sunk to the floor and cried out all of his frustration and sadness. He’d fallen in love with a swindler, a fraud. He felt like an idiot. He’d let his feelings get the better of him, and El had truly thought he’d found someone special. Someone who didn’t treat him any differently because of his status. Erik hadn’t made off with any of Dundrasil’s treasures, but he had stolen his heart. And he’d just sent him away with it, too.

* * *

Erik slammed the door shut, and Mia jumped up from where she sat curled up on an armchair, reading a book.

“Hey, what’s your problem? You shouldn’t even be home yet.” She noticed his tensed shoulders, and the red rims around his eyes. She motioned for him to sit down, but he stayed where he was across the room.

“What happened?”

He crossed his arms over his chest and kept his eyes on the floor. “I told him the truth.”

Mia shot up out of her chair once she realized what he meant. “You _what_? Why the hell would you do that? I can’t believe-” She shook her head. “Did you at least make off with anything valuable?”

She jumped when Erik slammed his fist down against the table. “Could you think about someone other than yourself for a few minutes?” His body shook with a heavy sigh, and he wrapped his arms around himself in a feeble attempt to hold himself together. 

“He relieved me of all duties, Mia. It’s over. You win. Happy?” Erik tossed his jacket to the floor and rifled around in the closet for his tunic. He yanked up his hood, sheathed his knives, and reached for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To work this off. I’ll be back before sunrise with breakfast.”

* * *

El woke the next morning somehow back in his bed, but with a terrible headache. The events of last evening flooded back, and angry tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. The hole in his heart was still raw, the edges ragged. He fought back the fresh tears and rolled out of bed in search of breakfast.

His hand stilled on the door that led down to the kitchens, and his frown deepened when he realized there was no point in going down there as much as he had been. He’d sent Erik away without a second thought. A snap decision. One that had to be made to protect himself.

In that moment his appetite fizzled, but he trudged his way down to the dining room regardless.

Jade looked up when the doors to the dining room were shoved open and watched El slouch into the chair across from her.

“What’s got you in such a bad mood? You left me to fend for myself last night, you know. I had to dance with _Faris_. Twice. He wouldn’t stop talking about his horses. It was awful.”

Jade knew something was seriously wrong when making fun of Faris didn’t even make him smile. She reached across the table and rested her hand over his to get his attention. “Eleven, look at me. Did you even get any sleep?”

He sighed. “Not much, no. Erik’s gone.” He stabbed at the fresh eggs on his plate with more force than necessary.

“What do you mean he’s gone? What happened? You both looked perfectly happy the last I saw you.”

“He lied. Was just here to get something from me. Like everyone else.” He fought back a sniffle. Jade got up out of her chair to hug him against her chest, her hand smoothing out his still-messy bedhead.

“That’s just terrible. I’m so sorry, Ellie.” Jade was well-aware of how their stations attracted those just out to score riches, and El had always been a little too quick to trust. The fact that someone had even tried to take advantage of El’s kind heart made Jade’s temper flare. Erik better hope he never ran into her again, unless he wanted his face rearranged.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Erik had left the castle. He hadn’t slept or eaten much, but he’d had plenty of time to think. Contrary to what he expected, every day he spent away from El hurt more. He’d waited long enough to let the dust settle, and decided it was time to make things right. He had to see him and prove that what he felt had been nothing short of real.

He told Mia that if he wasn’t back by the end of the next day that he’d most likely been locked away. She was glad to see him go, the last weeks had been almost unbearable between his sulking and snippy attitude. If he went and made up, she decided to offer to enroll in the Academie as her own apology for pushing him to this in the first place. 

It took some time to sneak his way around the castle’s perimeter to pinpoint exactly which balcony was Eleven’s, and luckily he wasn’t spotted. He carefully began to scale the trellis, foot slipping a few times on the way up as pieces of splintered wood fell to the ground. A few tense moments and a lost shoe later he reached the top, and whether his heart was racing from the climb or the thought of seeing El’s face again, he didn’t know.

The door from the balcony was locked, and Erik wondered if it wasn’t some sort of sign telling him to turn back. A few deep breaths and a strategically placed wire later the door clicked open, and before he could convince himself to turn and run, he stepped into the darkened room. He moved silently with the shadows, but as soon as he took a step towards the bed the lamp on the bedside table flickered to life. 

El sat with the blankets pooled around him and his arms crossed over his chest. His gaze burned a hole through Erik’s head, and he held his breath in anticipation for El to order he be tossed in the dungeons. He never did. Instead, the silence filled the room like a thick fog. Erik took another step closer and began to babble out an explanation.

“El, I can-”

“Erik, what are you-?”

El clutched the sheets around himself a little tighter. “Here to get what you originally came for? Take whatever you want. Consider it your parting gift.”

Erik knelt beside the bed, hands clasped in front of him. “No, that’s not- forget about that. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Except it does. I trusted you. And to you it was all a game.”

“It honestly was until I met you. My horrible, dehumanizing plan shattered to pieces as soon as I saw your face. All because I realized that you weren’t just some guy in a crown. You were a person- with feelings, thoughts, and a beautiful personality. And trust me, I hate myself every passing day for even thinking of trying to take advantage of that. I fell in love with you for real, El. That part was never a game. I swear.”

El kept his expression steady through Erik’s speech. He wanted to believe him, but what was the risk? 

“Everything we did together, was that the real you?”

Erik reached out to hold his hand, and he didn’t flinch away.

“Yeah. It was.”

El ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. He couldn’t deny that his feelings hadn’t gone anywhere. That much was clear when he chest swelled the moment he knew it was him on the balcony. He was still upset, but perhaps it was something they could work through. Together. Why did it matter how Erik ended up in the castle? All that mattered was how they felt now. If Erik still wanted him, he couldn’t turn him away again. He reached down and pulled Erik up into a hug, holding him firm against his chest as they both broke into tears.

“Please forgive me. I miss you. I don’t wanna be apart anymore.” Erik gripped El’s nightshirt in his hands, afraid that if he let go this would all be over, and he’d be sent away for good.

El rubbed his back in slow circles and nuzzled his chin against the top of Erik’s head. He breathed in Erik’s scent with a faint smile, not realizing how much he’d missed it. Sitting there together, clinging onto one another for dear life, El knew there was only one thing he could do.

“I forgive you.”

Erik let out a long breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He pulled back and held El’s face in his hands, his fingertips desperately trying to memorize every touch in case this was all a cruel dream.

It wasn’t, and that was proven when El grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. After the initial shock Erik melted into El’s embrace, his hands moving to tangle in El’s hair with a happy sigh. Content at last, this was where he belonged. Home.

El sat back, but only enough to catch his breath. He stroked a thumb across Erik’s cheek, chasing the flush that had settled there during their kiss. “Will you come back?”

“If you’ll have me. I’ll do anything.”

He raised an eyebrow and couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face. “As tempting as that is, you don’t have to do a thing. I can make up rooms for you and your little sister to stay here. I’d still like for you to consider the advisor position...” his smile only grew as he leaned in to whisper in Erik’s ear. “And a new one too, if you’re interested.”

Erik tilted his head to the side in a question, poorly feigning innocence as he failed to hold back his own grin. “And what would that be?”

“My most fashionable accessory, of course.”

They broke out into giggles, and El tackled them both back down to the mattress in a mess of limbs. He looked up to see Erik missing a shoe, which only made him laugh harder.

“What happened to you? Fight off a wild sabrecat on the way up?”

Erik buried his head into El’s shoulder, his reply muffled. “Slipped on the trellis. You’re lucky I made it up here in one piece.” He squeaked when El hugged him even tighter.

“I am. You know, even though I was upset with you, I still thought about you every day.”

Erik relaxed into his hold. “I did too. And trust me, every time I saw you I wanted to tell you. The more I started to like you, the harder it got to bring it up. I was scared you wouldn’t want me anymore. I’m sorry. I won’t keep anything from you ever again.”

El pinched his arm. "You'd better not. You're stuck with me now." He fought back a yawn and let his head flop back down on the pillow. "It's late. Stay with me? You can go and gather your sister and your things tomorrow."

Erik rolled himself up into a sitting position to rid himself of his remaining shoe, socks, and tunic before settling back into El's waiting arms. "Sounds good. And El?"

He peeked an eye open. "Hmm?"

"Thank you. For giving me another chance." He wiggled around in until he could crane his neck enough to reach El's cheek, placing a gentle kiss there. Truths laid bare and feelings spoken, they fell into a comfortable sleep, more than ready to take on their future together in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
